In textile machines there frequently exists a requirement for causing the free end of a yarn, thread, strand or the like (hereinafter) collectively referred to as "yarn") being withdrawn from a bobbin or supply package to describe or be transported along a predetermined path of travel during threading-up of the textile machine in preparation for start-up thereof or during piecing-up of broken or otherwise separated yarn ends occuring during operation of the machine for knotting of the yarn end to another yarn end or for positioning the yarn end for winding onto a take-up package for allowing further textile machine operation.
Heretofore, it has been the usual practice to manually thread or transport the end of a continuous yarn in such textile machines from one point to another point for piecing-up or start-up of the textile machine. However, apparatus and methods have been proposed for transporting the yarn end within a slotted suction duct, as set forth in Federal German patent specification No. 1,685,932. Also, it has previously been proposed to convey the yarn end along a desired path of travel by a gripping mechanism, see British patent specification No. 487,458. However, these previous apparatuses and methods have not been entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of speed in transporting the yarn end, complicated designs of the mechanical apparatus requiring a great mechanical output, and limitations in the contour of the path of travel in which the yarn end may be transported.